


好风

by zhiyijiang



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 08:05:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17199719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhiyijiang/pseuds/zhiyijiang
Summary: 塞尔吉奥愿意等，愿意为此忍受干涸，愿意为里奥流浪过大半海洋，愿意为他翻山越岭。





	好风

**Author's Note:**

> 是真·玫瑰。  
> 曼城输球自闭了两天，我不知道我在写什么。语焉不详PWP，没有逻辑（PWP要什么逻辑（足球爆头  
> OOC和跑偏属于我，赞美和爱属于玫瑰（破音

里奥闭着眼睛，却知道昆清醒着。

 

水声漫过肩颈上达耳侧，里奥背抵着玻璃水箱，细密的沙粒悄悄钻进脚趾间的缝隙里，黏软如情人爱语。昆像一轮古铜色的太阳，他深埋于大地之下的、徒手挖出的太阳。他们交换咸湿的吻，海星贴着壁的一角抬起又落下，唇齿纠缠发出的声音混进容纳他们的水箱中，鲛鱼在夜不能寐时流下眼泪。

昆的手指紧紧捏着里奥背后的玻璃，他没法完全挂在里奥身上，但试着贴得更紧了一些；水其实有些凉，可是他没办法离开。

至少不是现在。

他扶着里奥一点点往下沉，在介于鲁莽与试探之间，滑到对方身前，慢慢吞进对方。一开始是海水灌进河口，就从海岸打开的地方，腥涩的咸水侵入河道，噬咬着一切柔软的、无力反抗的。昆在里奥的双唇间无声地尖叫，从轻微到剧烈地颤抖，因为疼痛、冷和过度兴奋；他把手放在里奥胸膛上，心跳与呼吸之间，他们终于达成共识，让彼此的频率归于同一，就藉由他们此刻正以最亲昵、最肮脏的方式相连着的身体。

 

一时栖身的住处里，水流慷慨地用浮力托起了他们的身体，昆对此更为熟悉一些，他让自己同时被水和里奥环拥着，静静地等着疼痛化成一个无处倾诉也不欲分享的秘密。里奥温暖的手指攀爬上他紧绷的脊背，舌尖顺着发烫的耳廓舔进更深处，昆一时躲不开，湿热的恶作剧让他小腹一阵阵发软。他没能早点发现里奥才是更调皮的那一个，虽然对方一定不会承认。那时对马戏团表演毫无兴趣的里奥悄悄溜出帐篷，误打误撞走到了后台的储物间，狭小的帐篷里堆放着各种道具和杂物，包括一个近一人高的玻璃水箱。

他就是在那里，在这里，遇见了昆。

和他差不多大的男孩两条胳膊扒在水箱壁上缘，晃着脚尖搅出水花声，湿漉漉的黑发还滴着水。

“迷路了？”他问。里奥点头。然后他就笑起来：“小笨蛋，你怎么连路都记不住。”

再后来里奥用名字交换来了“昆”，和他每天必须花大半时间泡在水里度过的人鱼血统。昆是怎么说的？“麻烦至极。”他如此形容道，而里奥红着耳尖，假装没看到他锁骨上零星的浅蓝色碎鳞。昆踩着一串湿淋淋的水迹送里奥走出帐篷外，指着被分割开的天空说：“看见帐篷之间挂着的绳子了吗？顺着红色的三角旗走，就能回到你来时的地方。”

直到那天晚上陷入睡眠之前，里奥都坚持认为他和昆不会再有可能见上一面，但是……昆会唱歌吗？他盯着隐约透出月光的窗帘模模糊糊地想，困意生出柔软的海草，梦境被碧蓝色的猎户腰带缠得很紧。

 

而今昆终于自证，他是个好歌手，或许得益于他麻烦的、永远属于海洋的那一部分。他接着浮力，小幅度地随着水流浅浅起伏，那感觉就像被抛进他最熟悉的海域里，里奥和养育他的半个母亲一同在他身体里：他被打开时，水也随着里奥涌入进去；他小口吮吸着挽留里奥时，涌入的水也随之褪去。昆温顺又热情，由着里奥在他颈间留下痕迹。而那些没能来得及被吻封存的低吟，不断自他仰头呼吸时逸出，最终献给了他所拥有的唯一听众。

“我怎么……我要怎么才能带着你走……”里奥低头，在昆胸前留下亲吻，梦里的星辰悉数落到眼前。

昆将身体撑起一些，环着里奥的肩颈。“你别想，”他说，“别想这个。我不会跟你走。”沉寂片刻，他再一次俯下身体，与里奥额头相抵：“我会去找你。”昆闭上眼睛。或许曾有一刻，他们都真的想要留下对方；这个念头如同一道自天空尽头跌落的闪电，一腔孤勇地划破夜幕，又消弭在远方的黑暗里。

 

他能做的只有将他们已经拥有的握得更紧。

 

新娘纤细的手指寻到牡蛎礁石般的壳背面的软肉，燃着的白蜡烛赞美她羞怯而温柔的智慧。他从此不再是受潮的火柴，而成为燃烧的坚冰。枸橼花，颜料，里奥被风吹开的琴谱，昆在舍弃眼睛之后依然能够无师自通地拥有更多，再远一些、再远一些，他甚至可以预见到他们的分别，重逢，再分别。崭新的街道，陌生的语言，被城市淹没的人群。他不畏惧那些。他勇敢到可以将它们全部收入记忆中，只因为往后必定有无数机会得以默诵出来，就如同他记得他曾玩着里奥柔软的发梢，漫不经心地问：“你上次说，你要去哪儿来着？”

里奥回答：“巴塞罗那，很远，离这里很远。”

昆记得一字不差。

他终于肯放开坚硬的玻璃，放过自己僵硬到麻木的手指。里奥的手掌搭在他腰侧，再往下一些，停在胯骨上，拇指揉按着昆酸胀的小腹，拥比动作更轻的声音低声——该死地、固执地低声问：“名字，昆，告诉我你的名字？”

“塞、塞尔吉奥……”他的小鱼颤抖着肩膀，全身，像是根本没法停下，没法控制自己。

“阿圭罗——”

他终于哭了出来。

 

而里奥在终于获得了第一个完整的、从头到脚的拥抱之后，像所有在他伤心时安慰他的人一样，安慰着他的塞尔吉奥，纵容男孩把趾头轻轻踩在他小腿上。在翻涌的情绪退潮后，他渐渐觉得有些冷，眼眶却发热。塞尔吉奥在水下缠住他的手指：“出去吧，里奥，你在这里泡太久了。”

他点点头，抬起手擦掉塞尔吉奥的眼泪，擦来擦去那张脸都还是湿漉漉的，自己笑也起来：“嗯，也不知道是因为谁。”他在塞尔吉奥的脊背上弹着最喜欢的曲子，他的男孩安静地聆听着这段独奏。

 

塞尔吉奥愿意等，愿意为此忍受干涸，愿意为里奥流浪过大半海洋，愿意为他翻山越岭。

 


End file.
